Love is Complicated
by kimchi121
Summary: Genderbent Percy and Thalia, genderbent Annabeth included. After the fight with Gaea the camps are at peace. Tyler Grace and Persephone Andromeda Jackson are thrown into a complicated romance. What drama will ensue?
1. Sweet Dreams

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be writing a new story because I have like a gazillion others that I still need to update so here you are. R&R

Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan, other stuff belongs to me and whatever...

* * *

><p>Hera is batshit crazy. She has another thing coming, because I'm not going to do the Do with Perci. Besides we're not even in our twenties let alone...oh I don't know...married!...PSH it's not like I like the daughter of Poseidon...PSH...no...no besides she's dating Anthony. I sighed, damn witch. Coming to me in a dream to tell me, Tyler Grace, to have sex with Persephone Andromeda Jackson. The hero of Olympus.<p>

_It was just a normal dream, actually one of the few dreams that didn't have me waking up in a cold sweat._

_I was just sitting on Zeus's Fist. Where I was minding my own business really. It was capture the flag and I was on the red team, the Ares, Iris, Demeter, Dionysus and Apollo cabins were on my team. While the cabins of Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena and Poseidon were on the other. I was waiting for anyone trying to take the flag. No one in the right mind would try and come and attack me. Not unless they wanted to get fried or look face to face Aegis. Not that I minded to have a little fight. I just hope it doesn't take a week for someone to win. Believe me it had happened. Like for real, Chiron had to send the wood nymphs to get us all food. It was rough. Not to mention the Athena cabin had won. But back to my dream. I heard the snap of a twig and was just about to impale the sorry sap who was sneaking up on me. Luckily I hadn't because, there she stood in all her fighting glory. There was Perci, Riptide drawn for battle and the shield that Tyson made her gleamed in the rays of the moon. The pictures so beautifully made that they looked as if they were moving. I readied my spear and held Aegis in a defensive way. She smiled at me, her eyes bright green like the ocean on a sunny day. I was forced to focus as she leapt towards me, Riptide about to come crashing down on me. I held Aegis up and deflected it. Using my spear I tried to disarm her. But ultimately failed, so close to getting my spear cut in half. I rolled away from her second slash. I swept my feet under hers, it not only resulted in her falling on her back but I tumbled after her. With a clang of our armor bumping into each other, our faces were close. Too close to for comfort between friends. I really didn't mind it. I looked down at her to see green irises wide with surprise. Her face tinting to a light pink color. I inched closer to her, she looked a little panicked trying to squirm away. As much as I wanted to kiss her the game was over with Anthony holding the flag of Ares that quickly changed into a silver and grey owl. His magic Yankee's cap in his other hand. I rolled off of her and helped her up, she just smiled at me and back at Anthony. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged off. That kind of hurt. Next thing I know, I'm still sitting on Zeus's Fist watching the stars, Ursa Major and Zoe Nightshade, who looked ready to shoot all enemies who opposed her or Lady Artemis. Percy had happened to walk behind me and was then sitting next to me. After a few short seconds of silence she spoke._

_"Tyler...I just wanted to tell you something...important...um I really..." But before she could finish her sentence, as quick as a flash my surroundings had changed._


	2. I Get A Visit From My Crazy Godmother

**A/N: **sorry if that name is over used...every time I think of the Name Pearl I think of Mr. Krab's whale of a daughter...hahhaha. Also...I'm not the brightest blue crayon in the crayon box. I'm not very creative when it comes to names...

* * *

><p>Perci was gone and I was standing in front of a woman with light brown hair, braid wrapping around her head like a crown. Her dress shimmering blues and greens, resembling that of a peacock's feathers. I knew it was my evil step mother. I glared at her. She looked back at me her eyes void of much emotion. And then she spoke to me.<p>

"Tyler Grace, I've come to tell you that you must do away with the daughter of Poseidon." I looked at her flabbergasted, she wanted me to kill Perci? My face must had a stupid look to it as she sighed.

"Not as in kill. Of course not, if you did Poseidon would have my head on a silver platter. What I mean is you must engage in sexual intercourse." I just stared at her blankly. Hera looked to be about done with me. Her face was dead serious when she spoke the other words. "I want to be a grandma." I fell forward. She wants be a grandma? After all she's put us through? I'm just glad that the Roman camp and our camp are on good terms again...who knew having a huge pizza party would help? Cause I sure as Hades didn't. My brother was just glad that everything was back to normal...in demigod standards. Hahaha no need to save the world...again. Anyways I looked back at her. She had an irritated face on, which I very much enjoyed.

"Tyler Grace, it's been years, decades even and Zeus has finally let the other gods see their children as much as their schedules have allowed them to. Now because you are technically my child as well, I want you to give me a grandchild." I sighed.

"Why in the underworld would I do that, and of all the people out there, why Perci?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll turn you into a peacock and have you by my side 24/7. Running errands for me for all of eternity." I cringed at the thought of having to be with Hera for the rest of my existence. "That and the spawn of Poseidon is the best choice, she is quite powerful after all."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'm not swearing..." I mumbled.

"Very well but remember boy, you're quite lucky that I won't be able to kill you." Augh... I'd rather be dead, then have to go through this.

"Wait! Does dad approve of this?"

"I believe so, just the other day he mentioned how he wanted to be a grandfather." She smirked at him and with a flash, she was gone. I woke up tired and a bit...confused? Why did my step mom have to be so nuts?


	3. Ship It

Off somewhere in Olympus

A certain goddess had squealed with delight. "Oh this will be better than Romeo and Juliet! Oh I have to start planning." She was so giddy with excitement that an idea formed into her head. "I know exactly what to do." With that the goddess went to see one of her children.

Piper was alone in the Aphrodite cabin. All the others having gone gone shopping or off to break hearts or build relationships. Jason was out doing who knows what with Leo. Probably blowing stuff up with sulfur and Leo's pyrokinesis. She was sitting in bed reading Of Mice and Men. When a sudden bomb of perfume filled her nostrils. It wasn't unpleasant, it was nice and reminded Hazel of roasted marshmallows. She looked up from her book to see her mother sitting on one of the bunks. She had the appearance of a woman in her early twenties, wearing a nice white blouse and bleached jeans. Along with black knee high converse. Her makeup was perfectly done and her hair was a beautiful shade of honey brown.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Piper! Just the person I wanted to see." Seeing the color of her mother's eyes startled her at first. Because she could see that they were set on a pinkish red color and she just knew that her mother was up to no good. "There are two people here in camp that I want to see together. And I think you're just the person who can do it."

"Mom...if you want to see them so badly together why can't you do it yourself?"

"Oh sweety. Where's the fun in that?"

"Okay..but who is the unluc...I mean lucky couple who you want to see together?" Aphrodite smiled widely.

"Perci and Tyler of course!" She squealed in delight. Pipers eyes had bugged out for a second. She had to admit they did make a cute couple... "Oh I ship them better than Perci/Anthony." Aphrodite stated.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because darling, I know that you're capable of doing it. And your charmspeak is quite remarkable."

"But mother, that isn't right...what if they don't love each other?"

"...Oh come now Piper, it doesn't mean we can't be entertained." Piper in return pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay as much as I'm against this...fine. I do want this ship to sail..." Aphrodite smiled. "Alright. Sweety if you need anything just give me a holler!" And with that said she left in a pink poof of smoke. Piper opened a few windows to clear it out. She then thought to herself about what she was planning to do. Just then Santa's Latino elf barged through the doors followed by her boyfriend.

"Hey beauty queen what's up?" Leo asked.

"Augh... I don't want to do this but...mymothercametoaskmeaboutpairingupPerciandTylertogetherasincouplematerial." She explained in one large breath. Leo seemed to be the only one to understand because his eyes were wide in surprise. While Jason looked down right confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh my gods dude. Seriously!?" Leo looked at him. "Dude she just said that her mom wants your brother to hook up with Perci!"

"..." He was silent. The other two were waiting for him to explode or be struck with surprise.

"...I knew it." The two fell down in complete and utter exasperation.

"Wait so you're telling me that you knew about all this?" Piper asked.

"No, I just know that my brother has what I call the biggest crush on Perci I've ever seen. One that rivals that of Narcissist himself."

"Wow, so would you guys be willing to help?" The two boys in question nodded.

"Alright, I don't have a plan yet...any ideas?" Leo shot his hand up. "Leo?"

"We could get Perci and Tyler to reenact the scene in Lady and the Tramp with the pasta!"

"Leo, I'm sorry to say but that's been done too many times before." Piper explained.

"Fine, any ideas lover girl?" Piper shot him a glare.

"We could..." Jason explained his plan to them.

"You know what that isn't a bad idea." Piper replied, but her face looked quite crestfallen in the next second. "Guys we have a problem...Perci's still dating Anthony remember?"

"Oh Gods you're right...but Anthony's a good guy. I mean he'd never do anything to hurt Perci, right?" Leo asked.

"You never know?" Jason replied.


	4. Wise Boy Ain't So Wise Afterall

A/N: Gah! I'm sorry but I'm keeping her name the way it is. Anyways, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy, sorry if its OOC...

* * *

><p>Perci was waiting for Anthony on the beach. Her toes in the water, gave her a calm feeling. She loved the water, but not as much as she loved Anthony. At least she thinks so. She and Anthony have started drifting apart lately with their different callings. Anthony was designing plenty of things on Olympus. But Perci had feelings of neglect. Like Anthony wasn't paying her much attention like before. It's all swell and dandy that Gaea is gone. But she wanted his attention more. They had arranged to meet on the beach, the same place where they had shared their first kiss. She waited until finally she heard footsteps coming closer. She turned to see him jogging up to meet her. She tackled him lightly to the ground.<p>

"There you are wise boy, I thought you'd never show up." She looked down at him smile on her face. He smiled back but it didn't seem like he was giving it his all. "So what do you wanna do? I know you've been busy lately and I thought...well we could go out, maybe see a movie or something." She couldn't help blabbering on. She was just excited to spend some time with him. Anthony gently lifted her to the side and off his chest.

"Actually Perci, I don't think I can do that today. I mean I really have to work on making Hermes and Apollo have a built in snack bar installed into their thrones." Her face fell. She was less important compared to a built in snack bar? Okay she did have to admit that was pretty cool. But really the nerve of him. She looked away from him. He gently grabbed her forearms and pulled her towards his chest. Giving her a tight embrace.

"Forgot...didn't you...?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Forget what Perci?" He asked looking down at her, stroking her long black hair. "I don't think I forgot anything that important." She couldn't believe what she just heard. She broke out of his embrace and looked at him in the eye.

"Anthony...it's August 18..." Anthony still looked confused. "Anthony Albert Chase...It is my birthday. Gods damn it. It's the day you and I started dating...the very first kiss we had underwater..." By now tears were falling from her face. Her voice growing louder and louder. The tides were drawing nearer. "I thought...I thought we had something special?"

"Gods Perci we do, we do, its just work has me swamped and..."

"Work...that's all you talk about know. Work this work that. I see you constantly staring at the screen of the new laptop Daedalus gave you in your cabin. Did you know how I felt? Did you CARE? I FELT LIKE GARBAGE FLOATING DOWN THE STREAM. NEVER GETTING NOTICED, JUST A PIECE OF TRASH." She hadn't noticed but the sunny day had just turned dark, as storm clouds were forming, the wind was picking up speed and the water was becoming restless. She was forming a hurricane.

"Perci please you have to stop this!" Anthony yelled over the winds. "You're going to destroy the whole camp if you keep this up!" But his words fell to deaf ears as she didn't want to hear his words. He hugged her close, even if she was struggling to get out of his grasp. He held on tight, over and over again he whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry." She cried louder and louder but the storm was starting to cease. The campers who had stayed behind for the year were hiding out at the mess hall as it was too far to reach their cabins. Piper, Jason and Leo saw the whole exchange behind a sand dune. Piper was mad, because Anthony should've had time for her. But a part of her was a little glad that she wasn't the reason why that had happened.

The ocean was unpredictable, full of churning emotions that don't want to be held back. "I c-can't do this..anymore," she replied, sobbing quietly into his shirt.

"Shhh, I know, I understand. I can't do this anymore either. That's why I wanted to talk with you." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Please don't cry, I loved every second of being with you. Remember that, you're stronger than I ever will be and more," He replied looking at her face. He leant down and they kissed. It was a short sweet kiss filled with melancholy. But no regrets. Who knew that their relationship would end with a kiss, at the same place that started with one. They slowly pulled apart.

"I hope we can still be friends." Anthony said hopelessly looking down. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. Yet she felt broken inside.

"Friends it is Wise Boy," she replied. He nodded and left the scene.


	5. My Dad Is Acting Fishy

A/N: I had this chapter done so yeah. Hahaha...Don't get used to it :p

I'm kidding. But school is stupid and I'd rather draw and write fanfics. So don't get used to the quick updates. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I packed up my things, not really feeling like staying at camp for a while. So I hailed a cab and left for my mom's apartment. I hoped we had some blue cotton candy ice cream in the fridge. I opened the door to the apartment finding my mom watching TV on the couch. She must have heard me come in because before I knew it she had engulfed me in a hug.<p>

"Oh sweety! How are you? Are you staying year round at camp? Oh how are you and Anthony doing?" She stopped asking questions when she saw my face turn downcast. "Oh sweety, what happened?" She said leading me towards the couch we sat. I told her we were drifting apart and that I practically blew up in his face. But that we were still friends too. I told her I'd still miss him. So I curled up on my mom's lap watching Finding Nemo. The best movie in the world. In the middle of the movie Paul had come home. He looked more tired since the last time I saw him.

"Hey Paul."

"Oh, hi Perci. Nice of you to visit." He smiled. "Well I don't want to interrupt mother daughter bonding time so...I'll be grading English papers in our bedroom." With that said he waved and disappeared into the room.

"Mom...is it just me...or is Paul still as awkward as ever?"

"Haha, no he's not always this awkward." I laughed with her. It was good to be home.

Dinner was nice, the spaghetti and meatballs were great, not to mention my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies and cake. Yumm. Fresh out of the oven. After saying goodnight I was in the bathroom washing my face. The water was getting higher in the sink which I thought nothing of...that is until I found a little greenish blue gold fish pop out of the faucet. The fresh scent of sea water hit me with a calming effect. The fish looked at me, eyes big and green. It looked to be about the size of my palm. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. Well, that was until it started talking to me.

"Perci! I heard what happened." Wow, the breakup was just yesterday, man gossip travels fast on Olympus. Yet I kind of laughed at him.

"Dad...hahaha! Oh gods, I can't take you seriously like that." If fish could blush, I swear I saw fish dad turn a little pink.

"Now that you mention it, I do look a little strange." I nodded. He turned into his usual self in a mere second. He looked at me with the same green eyes that I had, wrinkled in the corner from smiling. His shirt wasn't so vibrant it was just a low key Hawaiian shirt. He gave me a serious look.

"So...tell me what really happened. I highly doubt you two had a fierce battle, that resulted in blood shed. Or you two had started throwing tomatoes at each other for some odd reason...Don't ask, you know how Demeter feels about veggies...especially cereal." I nodded and told him what happened.

"Well, sorry your birthday wasn't the happiest." He frowned, but smiled. "But...happy late birthday." He took me in his arms and gave me a bear hug.

"Dad...can't...breathe..." He set me down looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay dad."

"So...are you sure you don't want me to feed him to the Kraken?"

"Dad...as tempting as that sounds...I don't think he deserves that." I replied. "I mean I was the one who got angry."

"You sure? I could turn him into an anchovy." He really did look serious, I laughed and said there was no need.

"Besides, I think you have enough beef with Athena. I really don't think she'd like it if you killed one of her sons..." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I guess not. So how is your mother doing?" I was wondering when he was going to ask.

"She's doing great, Paul is the third best thing that's ever happened to her."

"Third?"

"Gods dad, she'll always think that meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to her. I'm the second." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Good to hear that Blowfish is treating her well." I giggled. When it was just me and dad we'd call Paul Blowfish.

"Thanks for coming over dad, it was really nice to see you again."

"You too, now I have to leave, but I'll visit you again when I can."

"Yeah, then we could have mom's amazing cookies together."

"It's a deal, good by Persephone...I love you"

"Yeah, I know, I do too." I chuckled. He waved and in a cloud of sea mist he left. I came out of the bathroom to find that the lights were off, strange...mom and Paul must've turned in for the night. I walked to my bedroom to find a small blue box wrapped with a sea green ribbon on my pillow, along with a note.

Happy late birthday, just know you'll always be my favorite child. You've made me proud.

Love, Dad

P.S. For some strange reason Aphrodite squealed when she heard the news of your break up. I don't understand why though.

Oh gods, Aphrodite did say that she was going to make my love life complicated. I sighed and opened the box. Inside was a single sea green pearl that seemed to have the same essence as the ocean, swirling with what I guessed was sea water. It was a necklace, cold to the touch, it was nice and simple, beside it was a charm of a trident. My father's greatest weapon. I put on the necklace and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. I smiled. That's when I heard a knocking coming from outside my window. I looked to see who it was but my lights were off, except for the small lamp on my nightstand, which casted a faint glow. I grabbed riptide from my pocket, uncapping it. I slowly neared the window and opened it. I was face to face with...Tyler?


	6. An Awkward Moment

She let me into her room. She capped her sword and it instantly turned back into a pen. We stood there for a few seconds in silence. She was averting her gaze away from me. I didn't. Her hair was loose, falling a few inches past her shoulders. Perci was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a green tank top. All in all, she looked like herself. After a few more seconds, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So...hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here anyway?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Just wanted to wish you a late birthday." I flashed her a grin.

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh hey, I got you something." I reached into my coat pocket. "Ta Da!"

"Shhh! Paul and mom are sleeping." She whispered.

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Here you go." I handed her a blue paper bag. Her eyes gleamed.

"You really shouldn't have." She pulled out another bag, but this one was filled with blue candy. "You really know how to treat a girl."

"Hey, I try." I smiled.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should go." I thought about it but I really didn't want to.

"Why so eager to kick me out? You wound me." I feigned hurt.

"Oh cut the act Grace." She giggled."

"What act?"

"Oh shut it pinecone face."

"Whatever, so how are you holding up?"

"...Okay I guess. I mean I guess we were just too different. Gods I don't know." She sat down on her bed, burying her head in her hands. I really just wanted to comfort her. "I even talked about a future for us in New Rome...guess that's not gonna happen."

"Sorry I brought it up." I said glancing down at my shoes." She stood up from the bed and walked towards me.

"No it's really okay, I just...I don't think I've gotten over him just yet." My heart dropped.

"Oh well that sucks...if it makes you feel any better I short circuited his laptop." She looked at me, an amused look on her face.

"You didn't, really?"

"I took a photo."

"Oh gods, well let me see it." I took the developed photo out of my pocket and handed it to her. She had to cover her mouth because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh gods...his laptop isn't the only thing you fried. Gods look at his hair." I took the picture right when I short circuited Anthony's laptop. His hair was all over the place, sticking up on end. He looked so confused. Laptop smoking. I should have filled his bed with millions of baby spiders...but I had a feeling that the Athena cabin would never forgive me. And besides, that was overkill.

"Heheh, I really needed that, thank you."

"No problem."

"Is it okay if I keep the picture?" I nodded. I had like 100 copies back at camp...hehehe. Possible blackmail material.

"So...when are you coming back to camp?"

"Oh...I might stay year round. You know how I hate school."

"Yeah, teachers are monsters." We laughed silently. This was nice, just spending time with her.

"Hey I should really get going..." I blurted. I didn't really wanna leave, but it was getting late.

"Okay let me just.." She walked towards the window but tripped over a pair of shoes. I tried to catch her but...I fell along with her. There I was on top of her. My arm was around her waist, both barely inches from the ground. My other arm supporting myself and her. We were both on the ground, looking both shocked and embarrassed. It only got awkward from there. Cause the sea god himself had just appeared out of thin air. Smiling.

"Oh Perci, I forgot to say, Tyson made that little trident charm on your necklace, it can turn into a full sized one. Yes, with a bit of magic from myself it returns to your necklace if you happen to...lose...it..." He finally noticed what was going on. The thing that unnerved me was that he still had on his smile and he was looking straight at me. I saw his left eye twitch slightly. I gulped.

"Dad!/Lord Poseidon! It's not what it looks like!" We both whisper screamed.

We laid there in awkward silence. It felt like hours had ticked by. He twitched again, a vain had popped up on his forehead. "Grace...what do you think you're doing to my precious daughter?" His voice was eerily calm. I quickly stood up. Beads of sweat dripping from my face. Perci stood up just as fast.

"Dad it's really not what you think." Perci tried reasoning with him. But I don't think it worked because his trident had materialized in his hand. Smile still not ceasing. I was panicking now. Oh gods. I contemplated on whether or not I should escape. I had a feeling I'd be fish food before I could dash for the window. It was opened and waiting for me to escape. I was just a dolphin dive away. I looked back at Poseidon and at the window. I put on a stupid smile and in a flash I leapt out the window. Leaving a stunned Perci and sea god. I really should've thought it through because...hahaha I was plummeting towards my death. Oh Hades..I really wish I wasn't afraid of heights. Walking up that fire escape almost gave me a heart attack, but this was much worse. I braced myself for my impending doom. The asphalt getting closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the end but a slightly cold feeling had spread across my body. Is this what death feels like? Opening them I found myself submerged in a cocoon of water. I found out that I wasn't getting water poured into my lungs. I was breathing fine. The water dispersed and left me sitting on the sidewalk. I looked up to see that Perci had a relieved look on her face. Her hand out stretched in a way that told me she was the one who formed the cocoon. I stood up quickly, gave her a thumbs up and ran as fast as I could. I did not want to anger the sea god.

After Tyler left I was alone in my room with my father. I was expecting him to be mad and explode in my face. But instead, he started to laugh? Oh gods he was laughing.

"Hahaha did you see his face ohoho! Priceless!" He kept this up for a good 20 to 30 more seconds. Yup...he must have really enjoyed making Tyler almost pee himself.

"So you're not angry with him?"

"Oh Olympus no. I'm not mad, just amused. I mean he did throw himself out the window. Strange...so he can't fly around like Jason?"

"He hasn't really tried to. I mean he did jump out the window last minute so...I doubt he would've had time to figure it out."

"True. Well good night kiddo."

"Night dad." And with that said he left. Man I was tired, I tried going to sleep...but sleep meant nightmares. Before I knew it I was drifting off into dreamland.

What did Apollo say? Dreams were important? I have no clue, but I heard the clattering of dishes being put away. I was sitting at a kitchen table, one I didn't recognize. And I heard words that faintly sounded like Honey. Oh Schist..was Ms. Dodds back? I reached for my pen but, I was wearing a simple white sundress. With no pockets...and I hated it. I sighed to myself. And felt like throwing up...gods did I eat a cheeseburger too fast or something? This dream was really starting to suck. "I looked to the sink to see a silhouette of a person. It was strange because everything looked clear but the figure. I tried making it out but all I could tell was that it, was a he. What was I doing in some stranger's home anyway. That's when I felt a small kick in my mid section. Looking down I saw what the dress was covering up. My stomach had grown and looked to be the size of a melon. Before I could dwell any further on the matter I woke up. Forgetting the dream that I just had. What was it about? Gods I don't know?


	7. A Twisted Plan

A/N: hey so I'll try and update every week. Keyword TRY. So I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Alright, you just have to get those two together and everything is gonna be alright. I sighed, this was going to be difficult. Even with the help of Jason and Leo. So each of us came up with a plan to get them together. The power couple. The ship that has to decided that Leo's plan would be our first attempt. Perci had come back to camp after two weeks. She was going to be staying for the year. Perfect. Now all we needed was to get Tyler and Percy somewhere. Maybe at the arena? Yeah that will do. So I urged Percy out of her cabin. She was a bit hesitant but agreed to come with me. I told her to change into something white that she wouldn't mind ruining. So she followed me, wearing a short sleeved white shirt and white shorts that came up just above her thighs. Oh yes, this is definitely going to work. I shook my head. Valdez...this is going to end badly.

Leo

My plan is genius. I've seen these things work loads of times...okay. Maybe not so much but this will work! It has to. Without knowing it I must have spontaneously combusted because Jason had started talking about carrying around a fire extinguisher. Hahaha. Very funny superman.

"Go and get Tyler will you?" He shrugged walking to the Zeus cabin. Anyways there they were. Piper walking alongside Percy. Excellent all according to plan, now all Jason had to do was bring Tyler. But...I don't think I've ever seen him wear anything but black, darkish blue, and gray clothes...well no matter! Not a problem. I waved at them. They waved back.

"So, what did you guys want me to do? And why are we all wearing white clothes?" Perci asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"No reason, we're just going to play a game."

"Okay, what game?"

"That will be answered soon." I grinned.

"Leo, what are we playing?"

"Just wait and see." He replied. Jason what in Hades is taking so long?

"Hey guys!"

"Yes wonder boy...hello." I mumbled. Jason ran up to us with Tyler stalking behind. I was surprised to see him wearing white skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. I didn't know whether or not to be weirded out or to be impressed. He did have clothes that were other than black and dreary. Wait...I think I'm describing Nico. I shrugged, clapping my hands together.

"All right now that everyone is here...let's get this game started." I took out a spray can filled with paint made specifically for this plan by my brilliant mind. Spraying the floors of the arena the others eyed me curiously. After I was done spraying, all that was left were perfectly lined and circular dots on the ground. "We're playing twister." I laughed.

"Really?" Tyler eyed me suspiciously. "But that's a kids game."

"My friend. Twister is not a kids game. It's more than that. It's a way to challenge one's physical skills. And come on it's fun."

"Hmmm, you know...I think Leo's right." Perci said, "I think it'll be fun."

"But why are we wearing white clothes?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because my dear Tyler, it's paint twister." I crouched down and swiped my hand on one of the red spots and put my finger on my shirt, leaving a red finger print. "See? Fun! Now me, Piper and Jason are going to play first, you two will be calling out the shots." I explained handing them the spinner.

We got in our positions and they called out, "Right hand red!" We picked a spot and the game began. A few minutes had passed and Jason had several handprints on his pant leg and several across his back. Piper didn't fair any better. She had gotten the paint on her cheeks and in her hair. Beauty queen wasn't looking quite happy...maybe it was because Jason was basically on top of me. Talk about awkward. Besides Calypso is the only chica for me. Anyways the round ended when all three of us toppled over.

"Well that was fun." Jason said brushing off his already ruined shirt. "He looked towards Perci and Tyler. "Your turn," he said flashing them a smile. Tyler handed the spinner to Jason. He and Perci took their positions on the ground. "Alrighty then, Left foot blue." My plan went into full throttle.

Jason

I had to admit. Leo's idea wasn't so bad. It was really exciting to see them weave around each other. It's like they've been playing twister for years. They barely had a smudge of paint on them. Impressive. But I saw my brother get this wicked gleam in his eye. Oh gods, he was getting competitive. Oh Zeus. Piper was the one telling the commands. And boy was she being assertive. It was casual, but I knew she laced some of her charmspeak into those words. I looked back at the two playing. A part of me wished I looked away, cause my brother was practically straddling Perci. Oh gods, now they were ogling at each other. I looked over to see Piper practically glowing with excitement. Leo was really glowing, I mean his hair was ablaze. It took him a few seconds to calm down. The scene was a little unnerving, I mean watching my brother stare hopelessly lost into a girl's eyes is...let's face it, beyond mega mushy. But something must of happened, because all of a sudden they were on the ground laughing. It took me a second, but Tyler was tickling Perci, leaving colorful smudges all over her shirt. She retaliated and tickled him back. They both laughed and got up off the ground.

"That was fun, I had a good time guys." Perci chirped happily. "Hanging out with friends really got my mind off of, he who shall not be named."

"You mean...lord moldy butt?" Tyler asked.

"PSH, no, I meant the Dark Lord." Perci replied sarcastically. "But just hanging out with friends was fun"

Oh Hades, did she just unintentionally put my bro in the friend zone? I think she did cause Tyler looked to be shifting awkwardly between his feet.

"Well I better go wash up it's almost lunch after all." She replied and ran towards her cabin. Piper gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off to her cabin. Leo mentioned something about stupid tickle fights and stalked off. I was left alone, not knowing what to do. That is...until my stomach started to grumble. I decided now was the best time to get changed and eat lunch.


	8. Whaa?

**A/N:** Yeah finals are over! Thank the gods. Sorry I couldn't update fast enough. Writer's block. Anyways I just got the Blood of Olympus and boy is it good. Anyways R&R and like always, hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I'm very sorry if my chapter titles are...bad...

* * *

><p>Lunch was interesting... Let's just say that almost the entire male population in camp half blood was flocking the Poseidon table. Whistles were being called out, flirting was going on. A certain son of Zeus was clenching his fork dangerously tight. And it was not the blonde superman. The other guys were trying to snag a date with her. She was quite beautiful after all. Connor had asked her out on a date as a joke. He almost did a spit take when she agreed.<p>

"But only as friends." She stated.

"Awe but Perci we could have a hardcore relationship filled with pranks and junk food." He pouted.

"Do you wanna go out or not?"

"Yes!" He said quickly. "How about we go out for pizza?"

"Sure, but pull anything and I'm going to sucker punch you so hard that not even your brother would recognize you."

"What a woman. I like em feisty."

"Yeah, yeah, now let me eat my brisket sandwich in peace." She shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

"Aye, aye captain!" With that Connor skipped along happily to the Hermes table, where he high fived his brother. The crowd dispersed with a few mumbles of disappointment. A loud snap had echoed throughout the dining pavilion. A broken and crumpled fork left in Tyler's spot. Jason staring wide eyed as he watched his brother stalk off into the forest.

He was grumbling to himself. Staring at the piles of rocks that used to be Zeus' fist. If looks could kill, the rocks would've been vaporized on the spot. Tyler was glaring and cursing, switching from English to Greek.

"Stupid, fucking Connor..." He kept at it for 2 more minutes until he felt like he was going to throw a hissy fit. But no, he kept his cool. Pacing back and forth he thought about the things that Hera had said. Now re-accounting what happened just moments ago. Why in Hades is Aphrodite screwing with my love life!?

A few minutes ago on Olympus...

The goddess of love and beauty had just started to go through her list of pairings. She giggled to herself as she checked on her favorite (soon to be) couple. She practically squealed when she saw them playing twister with each other back at camp halfblood. She had to admit that Leo's idea was a good one. Watching them a bit longer she saw what had happened at the dining pavilion. One thing's for sure. She did not see that coming.

"Hmmm well this is going to be interesting..."

Back with Tyle.

He was currently sitting on the pile of rocks which used to be Zeus' fist. 'Why did she say yes to Connor?...whoa its okay. They're just going as friends nothing is going to happen .' he thought. But I part of him was telling him that Connor didn't deserve her. That he was the one who truly did. He shook the feeling off. If he had dwelled on the matter anymore he would have made a downpour in camp half blood. He couldn't help but think back to when they had seen each other after the little Poseidon incident.

FlashbacK

Tyler stayed in his cabin with Jason, who was still sleeping after several days of hanging out with Leo and Piper. Doing odd jobs like flying up to the roof of the Hephaestus cabin so he could help Leo install a bug zapper among other things. Jason also helped Piper with sword fighting. So it was reasonable to see him knocked out in sleep. Tyler just listened to his music. His day had been filled with Fall Out Boy, Rise Against and Green Day. Then he heard someone knocking on the door of their cabin. He watched as Jason stirred in his sleep. Sighing to himself, he walked to the door and opened it, guessing it was Piper.

"Sorry Piper but Jason's sleepi..." He didn't finish his sentence because Piper wasn't the one standing at the door. But Perci. "Oh...hi." He said awkwardly. A light blush had dusted her cheeks.

"Hey...so...about...last night..."

"Your dad isn't going to kill me...is he?"

"No! No, definitely not." She said quickly. "Besides, I'd never let him do that."

"Phew! Glad I have one less god to worry about." He said in an over dramatic way. She giggled. "Hey, your not hurt from yesterday right? I mean I kind of fell on you..." The both blushed lightly. His voice was filled with concern her heart swelled at the comment.

"No it's alright. I thought I broke my wrist. But it's all good. Just a bruise that's gone now."

"I'm glad."

"So, best friend what do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"How about a sword to spear fight?"

"You're on sparky. Race you to the arena!" She dashed off receiving a 7 second head start.

"Come back here kelp head!" He chased after her and their day was filled with training and laughs.


	9. Cloud 9

**A/N: **Hahaha...read and review...also the reason why I'm laughing is cause...I did not plan the chapter title to coincide with the chapter number...pft...complete coincidence. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Gods damn it. I can't believe she'd do that. I sighed again and laid on my back. The ground was rough with pebbles but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rustling through the trees. I was calm and wasn't that upset. I mean she could be with whoever she wanted. Even though I didn't like it. And Hera would love to turn me into a peacock. I sighed again. Wow, I'm sighing a lot. Oh well. That's when I heard footsteps coming my way. I shot up and went into a fighting position. But quickly relaxed when I saw the familiar orange color of the camp's t-shirt. And my heart had started racing.

"Hey, I heard you leave...if you don't mind me asking...why?" I shrugged at her.

"No reason just thought of a green monster."

"Green monster?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "If you say so pinecone face. I was just wondering...so...Connor asked me out..weird huh?"

"Yeah super weird. So what did you say?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I said yes, but we're only going as friends.." She stated. Then a devilish grin spread across her face. "You aren't...jealous are you?" She mocked. I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned away from her trying to cool down my face. "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Nothing...just wanted to tease you." Finally feeling my face cool down I turned to face her. When I did, I saw a pair of big green eyes looking at me. Dangerously close. I must've let out a very unmanly yelp as I backed away crab style. She laughed and I scowled. She walked over to me and ruffled my already unruly hair. As quick as it came the sensation was gone when she removed her hand from my scalp. I really wanted her to stay and pet my head. Oh, gods...I think that was strike to my masculinity. She smiled at me and waved as she left. I felt a whole ton of clouds stirring inside the pit of my stomach making me feel as light as air. I hadn't noticed Jason come out of the nearest bunch of foliage to my right until he spoke.

"Hey...dude...Tyler...you do know that you're floating right?" That snapped me out of my daydreaming as I looked down to see Jason, staring wide eyed at me. By Zeus...I'm floating and a good ways up...oh gods...getting nauseous...ground spinning...mayday, mayday, I'm going down. If it hadn't been for Jason I would've been a demigod pancake as he caught a hold of my arm before I could be flattened by a little thing known as gravity. After being safely back on the ground I thanked him.

"By dad's name you were doing great. I thought you'd finally gotten over your fear of heights!" I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud," I hisses. "I don't want the whole camp knowing about it." He nodded his head as I let go of his mouth...that sounded so wrong.

"Okay no worries! It's not like there's someone else who knows about it but me..." He must have seen me flinch because he was smirking at me. "Wait don't tell me...Perci knows too...doesn't she." He was grinning at me. Like how Spongebob found out about Squidward's little Krabby Patty problem. I sighed and nodded. "Wow you must've really trusted her to keep your secret. I mean it took a while for me to figure it out...actually...you not wanting to ride that roller coaster was one of them."

"Yeah, that's it..." I couldn't tell him that she had found out from our quest to save Annabeth and Artemis. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. "Well I think I'm going to go back to our cabin and you know, sleep." I trudged off and was glad to be back in cabin 1.


End file.
